


【德哈德】爱情魔药（授权翻译）

by Bluebubbling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Scheming Slytherins, Unrequired Love, love potions, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling
Summary: 整个斯莱特林学院，确切来说是Pansy和Blaise最近对Draco的行为非常不满。他们决定最好的惩罚就是给Draco一瓶迷魂药，让他像一只害了相思病的可怜小狗一样围着Potter转。然而，什么都没发生，这让斯莱特林们百思不得其解。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 23





	【德哈德】爱情魔药（授权翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Love Potion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276499) by [Liepe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liepe/pseuds/Liepe). 



> 希望大家多多去支持原作，留下kudo和评论❤

“啊，我要杀了他！”Pansy怒气冲冲地把自己摔进Blaise坐的沙发对面的椅子上，后者此刻正读着一本魁地奇杂志。

“Draco？”Blaise漫不经心地问，连看都懒得看Pansy一眼。

“当然是Draco，”Pansy愤愤道，“他简直是个无可救药的混蛋！”

Blaise懒洋洋地点头表示赞同，过去几个星期里他一直是Draco恶劣情绪的受害者，不禁想这次又是什么惹怒了Draco。梅林才知道Draco这几天为什么会动不动对每个胆敢看他一眼的人下咒。直到Draco能冷静下来、处理好他那一堆破事，Theo在此之前都拒绝和他睡在同一间宿舍。

沉默很快地蔓延开来，偶尔被翻页的声音打破。对Pansy来说，这是个带着杀人意图和漫天怒火的森然沉默。Blaise短暂地想Draco到底做了什么让Pansy如此生气，然后意识到其实他并不在意，于是丢下了这个问题。

“Blaise，”Pansy打破了沉默，声音暗含一种病态的甜美，Blaise的脑海立刻敲响了警钟。

他哼着小调，随意地翻了一页，试图装出一副若无其事的样子。

“你觉得给我们的小Draco上一堂课怎么样？”

终于，Blaise扬起眉毛看向Pansy，从她脸上，他看到了有生以来见过的最为恶毒、最为典型的斯莱特林式笑容。

“你有什么想法？”

<3<3<3

他们最终决定采用Theodor提出的迷魂药，因为其他的或多或少有着致命的缺陷。一想到这主意，Theodor就嘎嘎地坏笑起来。Pansy恨不得为他这绝妙的想法给他一个吻。他们一致认为目标对象应该是Potter，看到Draco疯狂地爱上黄金男孩会更加大快人心，尽管Blaise支持Weasley。

获取迷魂药的过程简单到咋舌，这就得归功于Weasley孪生兄弟把药剂伪装成了香水，还有那独特的送货系统。Flinch一点也没察觉。

Pansy几乎不用隐瞒她有迷魂药，因为每个人都买了一瓶，希望将其偷偷倒进Potter的饮料或混在巧克力当中。Romilda Vane就是如此，奢望他可以邀请她们其中的一个去Slughorn教授的圣诞派对。Pansy对这群姑娘们试图赢取大难不死的男孩的欢心嗤之以鼻。

计划的第二部分就是让Draco喝下药剂。Blaise和Pansy都知道，给Draco制作一杯混有迷魂药的咖啡并打着友谊的幌子送出，只会让他高度怀疑，最后喝下了它的人很可能是Crabbe。瞧见Crabbe被Harry迷得神魂颠倒会非常有趣，但惩罚Draco的目的就无法达到。Pansy把这点子留到以后，因为那很有价值。

最终，大家决定趁Draco不注意的时候把药剂倒入他的早餐南瓜汁里。这就毫不费力了，因为最近的Draco总是心不在焉。他变得愈发消瘦，由于睡眠不足，任何咒语或者魔药都无法盖过他眼皮子底下的黑眼圈。Pansy为此感到担忧，她试着问Draco发生了什么事，Blaise也问过，但他拒绝告诉任何人，并和Crabbe、Goyle消失了一整天。

那天，整个斯莱特林的六年级生都在偷看Draco吃早餐，彼此窃笑。这个计划早已经传开，多数人都公开表示，把这作为Draco给他们中的一些人施下的顽劣恶咒的惩罚，再好不过。不知道的人只有Crabbe和Goyle，因为即使世上所有面包店的生死都掌握在他们的手种，他俩也守不住秘密。

<3<3<3

“你觉得有什么不一样吗？”Blaise低声对Pansy道，此时他们正在制作最新的魔药，Slughorn教授在一旁奉承着Potter。

Pansy摇了摇头。

“我不明白，他现在应该在痴痴想着Potter，在纸上胡乱涂画‘H+D’的小爱心。”

她和Blaise死死地盯着Draco的后背。至今为止，Draco的行为没有任何改变，脾气一如既往得暴躁，或者更甚，这让Pansy懊恼她给Draco的魔药是不是失效了，她现在迫不及待想看他变成一只苦苦相思的可怜小狗。

“你认为它有问题吗？”过了一会儿，Pansy问，“我是说，这药水。”

Blaise似乎并不相信这一理论，“不觉得，我们说的可是韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的产品。你的确倒下去了一整瓶，对吧？”

Pansy点点头，不解地皱起眉头。这药剂早在半小时前就应该对Draco产生效果了，然而什么也发生。

“嘿，”Millicent从他们身后的座位上探出身子，Blaise和Pansy疑惑地转向她，她压低了声音，“你们还没给Draco迷魂药吗？”

“早餐的时候我们就给了，”Blaise肯定地说。

Millicent很是怀疑，“你确定？看起来并不像。”

他们全都一头雾水地看着Draco的背影。

<3<3<3

晚餐时分，Draco的态度丝毫未变。他吃了点东西，比最近要多一些，但大部分时间只是坐在那，茫然地盯着桌子。早在很久以前，Pansy就放弃了唠叨Draco多吃点，因为她所有的努力最终换来的只是他死亡的瞪视和极其恶劣的魔咒。Pansy和 Blaise几次试图把他拉进他们的谈话，甚至提及Potter的名字来引起他的反应，希望他至少会恍惚地叹一口气。恰恰相反，他们得到的只是冷笑和白眼。

整个学院的人都失望至极，把这次试验列为一个他们永不会重提的史诗般的完败。永远。因为这么做只会给他们带来羞辱。

他们看着Draco站起身走出餐厅，正打算失望地回去吃他们的晚餐，却见Draco回看了一眼Potter，他脸上的神情令Pansy透不过气来。

这是他们在Draco身上见到过的最温柔的表情，毫无伪装、不加掩饰的渴望，惦念一个不可得。脆弱、坦然，令人心碎。

正如来时一般，这神情去得也快，继而被名为Malfoy的面具取而代之，仿佛从未露出破绽。Draco头也不回地走了出去。

Pansy和Blaise沉默地坐在那，震惊不已。整个大厅、乃至世界都在照常运行，仿佛刚刚没发什么大不了的事。

“你不认为迷魂药没有用是因为……”Blaise的声音无助地弱了下来，不愿说完。

“Oh，Draco，”Pansy轻声道。


End file.
